


I Won't Go Home Without You

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Affirmation of feelings, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Mission Fluff, safe return from a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Prompt: "Eggsy bringing Harry tea/coffee when he's working late."Eggsy returns from a difficult mission but doesn't get the greeting from his husband that he expects.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 20
Kudos: 166





	I Won't Go Home Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> Rated Teen & Up for language only.
> 
> I asked for fluffy Hartwin prompts, and Solrosan delivered. Thank you, darling.
> 
> Title from the Maroon 5 song "I Won't Go Home Without You." I'm on a BIG Maroon 5 kick today.

I WON’T GO HOME WITHOUT YOU

Eggsy wearily trudges down the hall toward Harry’s office, wiping his hand over his forehead and frowning at the blood he finds on his fingers. His forehead didn’t hurt. It was probably the ONLY place on him that didn’t hurt. He realizes it’s probably not his blood and shrugs. He pats at the bandage on his cheekbone, tries to tuck his tie into something resembling a neat fold, and buttons his jacket. The button slips neatly through the hole and click-clacks onto the floor.

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy grunts as he bends down and retrieves the button, slipping it into his pocket. While he’s down in a crouch he takes the opportunity to lick his thumb and wipe a few smudges from his shoes. Because Arthur will notice. Arthur always notices.

He runs his fingers through his hair as he stops in front of a set of double doors, takes a deep breath, and knocks. He considers leaning against the doors as he waits; he’s so fucking tired. But the door clicks open before he can come to a decision. Eggsy pasts a smile on his face.

“Galahad.”

The smile fades as Eggsy realizes Arthur isn’t on the other side of the door. He hasn’t even gotten up from his desk. He’s not even looking in the general direction of the door. It’s as if Eggsy has just stopped by for a chat instead of finally reporting to Arthur after two hours in medical, three hours on a plane, and the scariest twenty minutes of his life in a bunker outside Budapest.

“Arthur, sir.”

“Is there something I can do for you?”

 _Yeah, you can fucking come hug your husband who not only has been gone for a fortnight but who barely escaped getting blown into fucking dog food._ “Post-mission report, sir,” Eggsy manages. His exhaustion increases ten-fold. Harry must be absolutely furious with him.

“You report to Merlin.”

“Yes, sir, I am aware. I spoke while getting stitched up in Medical.”

Eggsy notices Harry’s entire body stiffen. “Very well. No need for us to talk about it, then. I am quite busy, so…”

Eggsy slowly walks up behind Harry, staring at his desk in surprise. Four monitors are blinking in front of him. Eggsy didn’t know Harry even HAD four monitors; it looks like three of them have unfolded from the depths of Harry’s desk. “Might I be of assistance, sir?” Eggsy asks quietly, although he’s screaming _LOOK AT ME, PLEASE!_ with every fiber of his being.

“No, thank you. I need to review every bit of intel for the Budapest mission.”

The Budapest mission. Eggsy’s mission. That means Harry thinks something went wrong on his end. He’s not angry with Eggsy…he’s angry with himself. “Sir?”

“I spoke to all of my contacts prior to the mission. That warehouse was abandoned. But apparently it WASN’T abandoned and I need to find out why, find out what I didn’t see.”

Eggsy winces at the cold defeat in Harry’s voice. The guilt. “I’ll make you a cup of tea, then, sir.” He limps over to the sideboard and place the kettle on the tiny burner. Harry continues to type as Eggsy watches. Harry looks tiny as he hunches down in his chair. Small. Worn out. Eggsy prepares the tea just as Harry likes it and brings it to the desk. 

“Thank you, Galahad, although that is unnecessary.”

“You’re quite welcome, sir.” Eggsy knows Harry probably wants him to leave, but right now he’s out of fucks to give about what Harry wants. What HE wants is his husband, preferably with his arms around him as soon as possible. “When I was on the flight coming back, I had a lot of time to think. Three fucking hours. Wanna know what I thought about?” Harry doesn’t answer. “Not the mission. Because I knew I did everything right. Tristan was there with me, and HE did everything right. Merlin was in our ears and HE did everything right. And I know you worked your arse off to make your contacts before we left, so YOU did everything right.” Harry stiffens again. “No, I weren’t thinking about any of that. I thought about you. I thought about how it’s only been like four years. Four years since I met you the first time…as an adult, anyway.” Eggsy smiles at the memory. Christ, Harry was beautiful that day, leaning against the wall, arrogant and haughty in his suit and sunglasses. 

“Galahad…”

“Four years since you changed my life. Gave me a purpose, saw potential in me. Made me what I am today.”

“I simply gave you an opportunity,” Harry corrects quietly.

“No, you made me what I am today, because when I thought you was dead, I told myself I was gonna make you proud of me whether you were actually here to see it or not. Because I thought you were brave and strong and amazing. And then you came back and I really got to know Harry Hart, not just Galahad.” Eggsy rests his hands on Harry’s shoulders and gently starts to massage. “And I fell so hard, so fast. Christ, it was like I was drowning in my own feelings. Cuz you WAS brave and strong and amazing. But you are also funny and generous and brilliant and so full of…everything.” Eggsy can’t find the word and right now he doesn’t care. “And it was like my heart just screamed for you, and you listened, and now we’re married.” 

“I watched the building go,” Harry says in a strangled tone. “I watched it go and I didn’t know if you’d made it out until you were on the plane with Tristan.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy whispers, leaning down to kiss the top of Harry’s head. He notices a few silver strands threaded in among the brown. He kisses them as well.

Harry slowly swivels his chair until he’s facing Eggsy. “My darling boy,” he whispers. His arms slowly encircle Eggsy’s waist and he buries his face in Eggsy’s abdomen.

“It weren’t your fault, Harry. Woulda been a lot worse if we didn’t have what you knew.”

“I hate sending you out…it’s the worst part of this job. Because I don’t know if I can make that decision one day…if I can choose the fate of the world, of people I’ve never met, over the fate of the man who holds my heart.” 

Eggsy feels Harry’s tears through the fabric of his shirt. He strokes the back of Harry’s head and eventually pulls Harry’s left arm around so he can kiss the beautiful onyx and gold wedding ring. “You’ll make the right decision if it ever comes to it.” Eggsy gently tilts Harry’s head up. “And I am telling you right now, if that happens, I forgive you. I would never hate you, never be angry with you, for making that very difficult and very CORRECT decision.”

Harry slowly stands. “My dear sweet boy…what have I done to deserve you?”

“Well, it all started when I came out of a police station to find you standing there like sex on two legs.”

“Brat.” Harry’s brown eye looks him over. “Blood.”

“Not mine,” Eggsy promises. “Didn’t bother cleaning up, just wanted to get to you.”

“And I didn’t greet you properly. I’m so sorry.” Harry leans down and gives him a tender kiss. 

“Don’t matter. You were in your own head being stupid. I got you straightened out now.” Eggsy smiles up at him. “Now, sit down, drink your tea, and put all this away. Since when do you got a special spy computer station, anyway?”

“Since Merlin got tired of me looking at things over his shoulder.” Harry does indeed sip his tea as he starts closing windows and shutting monitors. “Apparently when Galahad is on a mission I tend to hover.”

“Almost sounds like you miss me when I’m gone,” Eggsy says lightly.

Harry takes him by the hand and tugs until Eggsy is seated across his lap. “I miss you when you leave the room.”

“You’re a big giant sap.”

“You love it.”

“I do.” Eggsy kisses him. “And I love you.”


End file.
